A Fated Encounter
by FrozenAlive97
Summary: After saving an eevee from certain death a few years ago, who will save me? Male OC (George) x Female Vaporeon (Zelena) story! Warning: Poképhilia.


_Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since I've uploaded my first story, and just after I said that I had plans to write more stories. I have kind of found out how hard it is to actually complete a work that I am happy with after reading extremely well written stories from other artists. This one has been an ongoing project for a little bit as I continue to find the need to share one-shot fantasies, so I wrote this little story in hopes to eventually bring more of my ideas to fruition. Hopefully this is not the last you see of me! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

A couple years ago, I was fishing down by Joule Lake, like I often do, where I happened to be in the right spot at the right time. I was there, minding my own business, when an eevee came running out of the woods being chased by two mightyena! It ran behind my leg in fear, as I assessed the situation quickly, putting my pole down. The two predators immediately focused their aggression towards me. I offered them the multitudes of fish I had already caught in my bucket, completely willing to trade my lunch for the life of the small pokémon. Luckily, they agreed to this offer; I emptied the bucket and ran with both my pole and the eevee. After getting a safe distance apart, back to my small camp, I put down the cute little vee who notably had some striking emerald green eyes. She happily belted her name out in a way that had to be her thanking me (her voice sounded quite feminine, so I assumed she was a female). I am actually not a pokémon trainer, so I did not capture her like most people would have. With a few head pats and cooking us both some canned food over a nice fire, I took her back to the lake. She smiled at me and went on her merry way; I hoped the little cutie would be ok. Little did I know, I am going to find out her fate today.

Despite returning to fish in the same location often, I have never noticed any eevees or evolutions of eevee anywhere close to that spot. I traveled around to other key fishing locations during my time; I was renowned as a sort of fishing guru. I lived alone with just my fishing poles. There was a woman once, but she hated water in general, which eventually caused a rift between the two of us. I have just concluded that I love fishing more than women, nothing much else to it.

Now, let me switch topics and tell you about this fishing competition coming up in the one and only Joule Lake! Simple rules: most extraordinary catch wins the day. The first of its kind, tomorrow afternoon; winner gets a brand new rod, an exclusive make, not yet on the market! Weather says it will be a nice day, though the sky says otherwise for tonight.

As you may have guessed, I have been fishing all day to practice for tomorrow, though I haven't been keeping any of my haul, neither pokémon nor regular fish. Everyone else who was here left after the sky became dark, and I reckon I should go ahead and do the same. Finishing my final cast of the night, I set on about packing up all my stuff. I travel fairly light attaching my pole to my bicycle with my favorite lure neatly affixed to it. I begin the short ride back to my home just as rain begins to stream down steadily. My luck was about to take a turn for the worse.

Cursing the suddenly thick fog, I notice that a stantler is blocking my path just around the first turn; panicking, I swerve to the left dropping off the road, going downhill back towards the lake! Unable to stop I try my best to brace for impact, eventually crashing into the water at a high speed! Now is probably not a good time to mention that I never learned how to swim… As a fisherman, I always expected to be outside of the water, wading in at worst case scenario. Sinking towards the bottom, I desperately flail trying to gain a secure position in the water! To no avail, I find myself losing the ability to focus, sight deteriorating, left wondering how my amazing life could come to this. Darkness overcomes my senses as I know that I cannot make it out of this one…

When I regain my bearings, I find myself in a coughing fit, water coming from my mouth. I now hear a highly concerned voice from behind me say something unintelligible. I quickly turn to face the sound, finding myself gazing at a gorgeous vaporeon! She was jumping wildly up and down trying to get me to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, ok, ok! I am ok!" I said in a fervor, touching the amazing creature to confirm that I am not dead. "You must have saved my life! There was no way I could have gotten anywhere myself! How can I ever thank you?" I questioned, wondering why a pokémon would choose to save me. She finally settled down and she looked at me straight in the face; her eyes, an immensely beautiful green that I knew I had seen once before. "Oh my Arceus… you are the same eevee?!" the lucky coincidence struck me like a ton of bricks as I hugged her gently. She contentedly hummed her name snuggling into me. "You have done pretty well for yourself since that time ago! You are looking great as a vaporeon." She beamed at that compliment, telling me something happily in her native tongue.

Putting the question of how she actually saved me out of my mind, a new one formed. Where exactly am I? I must be in an underwater cave that created an air pocket, because I am definitely not on the surface. The cave itself had a leafy bed near the back, and a pile of water stones in the corner. As I wonder about how to get out of here safely, I hear the booming of thunder outside. "I hope you do not mind if I stay here with you here for a while, that storm could shock us both with lightning if we try to surface. Is this actually your home?" She definitely did not seem to mind as she gave me the most adorable smile and confirmed this with another of her native replies and a head shake.

If I am to stay a while, I have to get out of these clothes, they will make me sick if they stay on me. She quickly looked away from me, understanding, though I did not realize that pokémon were concerned with modesty. I take off my both my shirt and my long pants, leaving me in just my boxers. It was cold, but nothing too bad, I will not die from hypothermia any time soon. She began speaking in a knowing voice and hopped off towards her water stone pile. _What is she doing…? _

The eon began to charge some kind of water attack, and by the steam coming from the small jet, it had to be a scald. She then turned to me triumphantly, motioned for me to come closer. Instantly the heat radiated from the stones despite them being water stones, not fire stones. "You are so smart… it's like a makeshift fire!" I said once again rubbing the incredible pokémon. She happily cooed, glad to have helped me once again.

"You know, I am extremely surprised that one as smart and as pretty as you lives alone." She sadly shook her head, and questioningly replied with a "Va?" pointing directly at me with a paw. I took this as her asking me if I too lived alone. "Yes, I'm also alone, someone I was with a while did not like the water, and I do not know much outside of fishing. Shoot, I don't even know how to swim!" I chuckled. She also laughed; the sound was idea must have popped into her head as she quickly jumped up and replied to me. She then ran to the other side of the cave and disappeared under the water. _What could she possibly be up to now…? This vaporeon is truly something! _Not even five minutes later, she returned carrying not one, but two small fish in her mouth!

_Not only is she kind, beautiful, and smart; she is a fishing master too? _"You are truly amazing, vaporeon! Thank you for all of this!" She placed the two fish upon the water stones, charging another scald attack. Almost instantly the fish were _scalding_ hot! She happily offered me one of the fish and we began enjoying our second ever meal together. "Vaporeon?" I asked shakily. She swallowed heartily and looked at me expectantly. "Both times we have met have been under some crazy circumstances… I've started thinking, how would you like to come with me? I think both occasions ending with a life being saved means that it is fate! We have also both been alone long enough, and I would love for you to be my partner… What do you say?" If her grinning from ear to ear is not a tell-tale sign, she leaps into my stomach knocking me backwards, and begins assaulting me with her tongue.

The vaporeon's body against my bare skin feels better than it probably should … this seems like the true beginning of a very healthy relationship._ Maybe too healthy… I hope she doesn't notice that…_ As if on cue, she gazes at me wide-eyed telling me that she has, in fact, noticed my growing erection poking her tail as it swayed casually. She backpedals off of my form leaning her head down towards the new tent, and before I can protest, she determines a new target for her lick attack, tonguing at my member through the fabric, all the while maintaining a devilishly sexy grin. _She can't be a normal pokémon—I am now regarding her as sexy…_ The seductive female taps my underwear with a paw, licking her lips with a suggestive wink and a playful "Vaaa."

I can hardly believe it, here I am dying one moment, then potentially getting a blow job from my savior the next. _Maybe I really am dead?_ My hands move faster than my brain does and I discard my drawers nearby. Lying back down now fully exposed, I watch as she moves into a more comfortable position before resuming her actions. She begins with one incredibly long lick from the bottom of my balls to the underside of my tip. With a sharp intake of breath, she glides back down the way that she came. She then adds the sensation by suckling my left nut sensually. By the time she switched sides, involuntary grunts were escaping my mouth. I never would've guessed that this would feel so much better than my own two hands! Only a few moments of this pleasure left my mind begging the Vaporeon for more. Her eyes boring into my own, she worked her way up my shaft as it grew to its full length.

My penis is only roughly six inches, but she doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. Opening wide, she made a grand show of engulfing my dick. _Arceus above…this is phenomenal! _My uncontrollable grunts have just upgraded to a powerful moan, as some pre escapes into her mouth. She must have liked the taste, because I can now hear her purring and she increased her efforts. My mind is racing on overload as she swallows the entire length! My breath is quickening to a sort of pant, toes curling in sheer ecstasy. I can feel my peak approaching quickly; when, all of a sudden, my reverie is halted. I no longer feel the tongue of my new favorite female. Instead, I am hearing her telling me something, finally looking up to see her sitting, mouth wide open. She is giving me a knowingly powerful stare, and I think I understand her message. Sitting up and moving to my knees, I begin furiously jerking as she gets into position. Finally, the sensation is too great, and while positioning my prick over her tongue, my orgasm hits! She closes her mouth around my tip, as I am somehow able to keep myself upright. My eyes rolled back while rope after rope of cum blasts into the 'eon's mouth. Unflinching, she doesn't miss even a single drop. Carefully riding out my high, my breathing comes back under control, and I regain my vision to find the gorgeous pokémon slowly blinking at me.

The vaporeon removed herself from my cock with ease, then makes yet another scene showing me the mess I made. Sexily drawing out her disposal of my fluids, she undergoes a very deliberate swallow, now smirking at me cutely. "That was…" I pause for a second, "the best thing I have ever experienced!" I began running my hands carefully on her body, trying to show her appreciation. My mind screamed at me to ask about returning her pleasurable act, but I couldn't bring myself to do it; rather, another pressing matter reared itself. "I have something to ask you…is there any way that I can give you a name? If we are going to be partners, I would like something to call you by other than Vaporeon." Her demeanor changed upon my request, as she nodded with a quick affirmation. A twinkle in her eyes make me realize that she is looking to me for the most perfect name; I don't want to let her down. How do you like the name Zelena? It is an uncommon name, but you, yourself, are an extraordinary pokémon!

"Va…poreon?" she says incredulously. She then begins an array of phrases to herself, as I could tell that she is no longer looking at me. She does not seem to be staring at anything in particular… she is in her own little world for the time being! _She must be thinking pretty hard about this name…could she possibly be trying it out loud?_ After another few moments of this display, she ends with an excited squeal of her species name and shuffling over to my position, telling me that she accepts my gift.

"Zelena…" I say admiringly, allowing the beautiful name to sink in for both me and her. I once again begin to rub my hands alongside her body, mind trailing off towards how attractive I am beginning to find her. Her skin is truly radiant; it's as clear blue as the idling water stones. She is also in great shape, highlighted by her muscular form; I can only imagine the grace with which she swims. And finally, her breathtaking tail, elegantly resembling that of a gorgeous mermaid! How lucky was I to save and be saved by such an amazing pokémon? She is now trilling as I realized that my caressing had made its way quite low, to the outer edge of her rump to be exact.

My timidity instantly returned, hitting me like a truck despite what had occurred earlier. I was touching Zelena in an intimate area without her permission! My mind had not even made the connection that she was actually enjoying my touch… "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was just admiring your tail so much that my hand had a mind of its own!" I know that my face had to be beet red at this point, though I looked to see her as calm as ever smiling at me blissfully. Then she began to do something that I never could've guessed… I am watching as she turns around with a seductive tease and is now presenting her most private area to me directly. This intense display proved to me that I no longer needed to question her desires; they were quite literally staring me in the face.

If I thought her tail was magnificent before, it is even more alluring from this angle. Though I would be lying if I say that her tail was my main focus now. I will my hands back to her rump and she emits a pleased sound from the contact, egging me on further. I inch myself towards her glistening slit, kneading her soft flesh to gain visual access to her folds. Her fleshy pink insides do wonders on my imagination; although, my mind remains intact as I focus on returning her the pleasure she gave me.

Remembering how well her tongue worked on me, I lean all the way in for a bold taste. It tasted like nothing in particular, not that I was really worried about that anyways. But what was tasteful, was her reaction to my stimulation. As soon as my tongue made contact, she pushed back against me while chirping out a more contented ring than before. My second and third licks quickly follow the first as I pick up a sort of rhythm, loving how she is now guiding me with her pushes. My hands are now underneath either side of her hips pulling her closer to me. With Zelena's next push, she is guiding me into a part of her that is quite different, and for that I earn an even more delightful tone. So that is where I am focusing my efforts, in, around and across that specific spot she keeps pushing me into. She is now making all sorts of pleasurable sounds, music to my ears! I have also now gotten to taste her vaginal juices as she self-lubricates making for a slightly salty taste. She seems to be getting a little tired from her doing most all the movement, so I decide to change things up a little.

Placing my hands on her body, I coax her to fall to one side for me. She once again is looking at me expectantly, seeming to like when I take charge. She raises her hind leg to reestablish my access to her pussy. I take this opportunity to slowly slide my middle finger inside her tender walls, using a circular motion to create some pressure like she had me do with my tongue. She is definitely enjoying this as her tail is thumping the ground involuntarily. Shuffling closer towards her, I am going to try taking my newfound bravado a step further; I am going to kiss her this time! I catch her between labored breaths, pulling her in for a quick mouthy kiss hoping to surprise her. Her ears perked up with the additional contact and I confirm she likes being the submissive one; she melted in my hands. Playing from my prior win, I now try adding another finger to her snatch. This also proved effective as she let out a moan, stroking my ego a bit. Continually I find her enjoying my motions, so I change very little technique-wise. Her breathing speed has increased, but now she is beginning to talk to me with a powerful conviction. She places her forepaws on my arm prompting me to remove my fingers. She then hungrily eyes my cock, rubbing her sex seductively. _Could she want me to…?_

"Are you wanting to try real sex, Zelena?" I hit the nail on the head with that one as she frivolously nods her head, rolling to her back. "Tell me, how much do you want it?" I was even astonished that I said that one without floundering! If looks could say "come fuck me" directly, they wouldn't need to because I can definitely translate her newest words. Leaning my form over hers, I gradually ease my dick inside her, feeling her fleshy walls part with little resistance. Her body feels so warm and like the Hall of Origin on the inside. As she adjusts to me, I find myself wondering how I've ever lived without the presence of a female. She gives me a sexy "va" allowing me to continue into her further. After some effort, I hilted myself inside her, mentally smashed from the sensation. My passion for this 'eon was at an all time high once I could distinguish just how feral and real this feels. Moving my hips into and out of hers, my penis is sliding downwards through her. Experiencing her body so intimately close to my own and the sheer pleasure of her vaginal walls, I already feel that I am not going to last much longer. This brings an obstacle to my newly formed confidence._ Am I good enough for her? I am about to blow my second time and_—

Zelena must have caught on to my worrying, because she pulled me in for another tongue-filled kiss while I thrusted a bit harder reflexively. _If she isn't worried about things, why should I? _Despite feeling myself gradually relax, I never slowed my actions. I then can feel her shuddering against me, her walls growing tighter around my member, imprisoning me in the most wonderful of ways as I ease my movement. Our kiss is redoubled as I enjoy watching her body succumb to orgasm. Then, on my hands and one forearm, I move my free hand to her pussy, rubbing at her clit with a deliberate purpose. Moving my kiss down her face and to her neck, she yowls in pure bliss! I feel like I am now worthy to her, and my conscious is officially clear. Zelena is now breathing quite heavily at this point but she isn't finished quite yet. She is smiling directly at me, I believe encouraging me resume my efforts.

I once again begin thrusting, this time in a much stronger fashion as she resumes her sexy noises. She begins to shift slightly upwards in time with my own movements, bringing me even closer to my peak. "Do you want me to finish inside, Zelena?" I make sure before my final acts. No verbal reply comes, but her tongue flicks across my cheek tellingly. Quickly following this, I feel myself throbbing inside of her pussy; and with a screech of my own, jets of cum began filling her hole. She closes her eyes cutely, staring upwards taking in the sensations while purring happily. My orgasm felt as though it would never end, as I reel in delight. Though, like all great things, I did find myself winding down. Finally, I remove my member from her, watching as some of my seed dribbles out of her body casually. Despite this being the end of our session, my love and admiration for her has only continued to escalate. I carefully roll to the side of my partner, trying to regain control of my breathing. I wrap my arms around her tightly as afterglow set in. At this moment, Zelena is the most amazing and wonderful aspect of my life; an eevee that I saved who returned the favor as a vaporeon, now turned love interest. Words were unnecessary as I could not quite find the right thing to voice. She nestles into me and swiftly falls asleep in my arms. My own fatigue hit me hard at that point, as I too drifted into a euphoric slumber.

When I woke again, I could feel a tongue on my face sweetly. "Good morning, Zelena!" She chuckles slightly hugging herself closer to me. I only now realize that I have absolutely no clue if it is morning or not! I have no idea how long we slept, nor how long Zelena was attempting to rouse me. I can no longer hear the sounds of rainfall. Zelena stretches like a cat would, providing me yet another perfect view of her sex. She notices my staring and smirks, walking towards the cave entrance. _She really likes her theatrics…_ I note as she is knowingly flaunting her sexy hips towards my direction, and before leaping in she flicks her tail upwards looking back at me with an innocent look. She then leaps into the water, swimming under the surface, likely to check things on the surface. I scramble around putting back on my still damp clothing knowing full well I will not remain in them long.

With almost perfect timing, Zelena resurfaces with elegance. With her delightfully cheery voice, she calls me over to her. Gathering two water stones to carry to the surface, I gradually ease myself into the water; my arms over Zelena's shoulders. Amazed by her strength, I can now see how she managed to get me here! She is now fully supporting my entire weight in the water with no discernable trouble. With an exclamation from her, I intake a sharp breath and nod with my eyes closed. The trip to the surface was quite quick, although I didn't even attempt opening my eyes in the water; I am not ready for that yet. Upon being officially saved from danger and back on solid, above-the-surface ground, I found a long-time fishing rival of mine setting up for the fishing competition. _We were definitely asleep longer than I thought…_

He only just so happened to notice me getting out of the lake and called out to me. "I always think that I am the first to arrive…how long have you been here, George? Also, I didn't know that you own a pokémon!" he said, ogling Zelena

"Been here quite a while actually…I don't think I am actually going to take part in this one though, Wiley." this actually got a look of disbelief from him and a questioning look from Zelena at the same time. "I actually just caught my Zelena, or rather she may have caught me…but I don't need to enter a competition that I have already won. Most spectacular catch wins, right?"

He shot back with, "Suit yourself!" With that, I set off walking with Zelena towards my home. Turning to my new partner, "People say there are plenty of fish in the sea, but you are definitely the one for me! Maybe you can give me some swimming lessons sometime?" She beamed at me with an excited yip, then I knew our journey together was bound to be amazing!


End file.
